The Holmes Christmas
by kjs13
Summary: Watson finally gets to meet the whole Holmes family on a Christmas holiday. But Watson is not the only guest so is Colonel Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

My friend Sherlock Holmes did not talk about his early years often and hardly about his own family. I came to believe that I only knew Mycroft because Holmes wanted me to come on the case with him. I often questioned him about his family but found my friend closed mouthed about them. After the whole ordeal with Professor Moriarty, I found my-self wishing I knew other members of his family to help them with the loss. Once my friend returned to England I was overjoyed to have him back that I pushed the thoughts of his family from my mind.

"So Watson do you have plans for your Christmas Holiday?" My friend asked me one night over dinner. We had got out to eat at our favorite restaurant, and were enjoying a nice game of people watching.

I looked over at him, "Not that I know of, after Mary died I do not really get away from work. Why do you ask?"

Holmes smiled, "I received a letter from my father, he has asked Mycroft and I to come home for the holiday and I was wondering if you would care to join us."

I was taken back, "Of course I would be delighted to come with you." I kept looking strangely at him, "when do we leave?"

Holmes clapped his hands together and smiled wider than normal, "We will be leaving tomorrow with Mycroft. Be sure to pack warm, my families lands are in the country and can get quite cold at night." With that, he stood up and we walked home in silence.

The next morning I found my-self in the same compartment as Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft was not a small man, I had not seen him sense Holmes had returned to England, he had not changed much. He was almost asleep in his set and I was reminded of Holmes' words when I first met Mycroft, "He has no energy."

Holmes was sitting close to the window reading the paper we had picked up on our way to the station. He had not had a case for week and I believe he was happy to get way; he was starting to drive me mad with his pacing.

Watching the two brothers, I was able to see they shared many facial feathers; the both had the grey eyes that carried a far of look when they were thinking. While Holmes had sharp cheekbones, Mycroft had a soft look around his face but with my medical knowledge, I knew if Mycroft lost some weight, he and Holmes would be almost copies of each other.

"Oh Watson," Holmes said setting the paper aside, "I would be extremely grateful if you would not mention my cases when we are at my parents house." His eyes held a look I had not seen in them before, and I had no idea what it meant.

I smiled, "I will not mention any of the cases." Holmes smiled but the look in his eyes was still there. However, he turned to his brother.

"Father is sending down a sleighed right?" he asked.

Mycroft sat up and looked at his younger brother, "Yes, or he said he would in his letter. From what I hear they have got two feet of snow in the week." Holmes nodded and turned to looking out the window. "What are you so nervous about?"

Holmes sighed, "Mycroft who was one of fathers closes friends?"

Mycroft looked at his brother, "Colonel James Moriarty," Mycroft closed his eyes and nodded, "Dr. Watson I will tell you something about our father, he was a military man up until his older brother died and had to become a country squire. All the farms around Yorkshire are his, he is a very rich man, and does not put up with any type of weakness. Sherlock, do not worry about this colonel there is always a chance he will not come to the dinner."

Holmes looked over at his brother, "You know that is not likely, the colonel always came to the dinners when we were kids. The professor would come with his brother once in a while as well." Mycroft bowed his head and nodded.

I looked at Holmes, "That is how you knew the professor?" Holmes nodded. "You are worried he will start a fight with you about his brother's death."

A small smile came over friend's face, "I was so excited to see my childhood home again I didn't think about the Moriarty family being there."

Mycroft sat up again and looked at Holmes, "Well we will worry about it later. For now let me how has work been."

Holmes smiled and looked at his brother, "Like you would not know." The both laughed and I knew it was a joke between them one I would not get.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The train got into the station around seven at night, it was a cold night and we were glad to see a sleigh pull up with the Holmes family crest on it. Mycroft got in first followed by Holmes, and then my-self. The sleigh started as I got in. The road to the Manor was a quite one, there was farmland on either side and my companions had become shut mouthed when I tried talking to them. I knew Holmes was nervous, as I knew he had not been home sense college.

There was about an hour drive to the manor from the train station, but when I saw the house, it was well worth the drive. The manor was made of red brick or that is what it looked like, it was dark by the time we got there. There were beautiful windows on every floor and I gathered there were three floors.

The sleighed pulled up next to a huge front door, the three of us got out, Mycroft turned to the driver how was unpacking our luggage, "Make sure Dr. Watson has the room across from Sherlock." The servant nodded and rushed away. This left us to enter the house. The entrance hall was just as beautiful as the outside other then as we walked in the first thing that we saw was a portrait of a man with dark brown hair and the same grey eyes my companions had. On the stairs, I saw a woman rushing down; as she reached the ground floor, she ran to Mycroft and hugged him, "Oh my sons it is so nice to have you home again." She then turned to Sherlock and embraced him.

My friend smiled, "Mother it is wonderful to see you as well," Holmes then turned to me, "Mother this is my friend Doctor John Watson." She turned towards me.

"It wonderful you could come Dr. Watson, Mycroft said it was likely you would. Please the squire is waiting in the dining room for us." Mrs. Holmes then pushed us towards a lager dining area there I was a man standing next to the fire; this was the man in the portrait of the man in the hall. Now in decent light I could see Mycroft and Sherlock shared their facial feathers with their mother, but they got their height from their father who was now turning towards us.

"Mycroft," he said "I am glad to see you, and I see you brought people with you this year." The squire slowly walked towards us, he offered his hand to Mycroft who took it.

"Father, Sherlock got your letter and came this year, and his is his friend Dr. Watson." Mycroft said looking at Holmes and I, the squire also looked at us.

"Well, well, well Sherlock, it took you long enough to come home. Are we done playing dead now?" his voice had become quit cold when talking to Holmes.

"Yes, father, I am." Holmes voice was not as strong as it normally was, it was more the voice of a adolescent getting a lecture from his father.

The squire smiled "Good, now shall we eat. You must be hungry after traveling all day." He led us to the table and we all sat down. The meal was a simple one, potato soup that was welcoming after all day in a cold train.

"So, Mycroft how is everything is the government doing?" the squire asked looking at his oldest son.

"Busy, but somehow it is order. I am almost afraid of what I will return to." Mycroft laughed.

"How about you Sherlock, how has your work been going?" Mrs. Holmes asked. The squire looked at Holmes and snorted.

Holmes ignored it, "It keeps me busy, mother. Not so much right now as someone made sure I was coming here." Holmes smiled over at Mycroft who gave a soft laugh.

The squire looked at his sons, "What does that mean, Sherlock?"

Holmes looked towards his father, "It seems Scotland Yard knew I would be heading out of town even before I told them. Have any idea how that happened Mycroft?"

Mycroft smiled, "Nope not at all, dear brother not at all." I looked at the brothers and finally got what they were laughing at on the train, Mycroft had keep the inspectors away from Holmes in hope that Holmes would not get a case that would stop him from coming on the trip.

The squire looked from one son to the other, "Will you two ever grow up?" he finally asked. He then turned to me, "So Dr. Watson how did you get started in the medical field?"

I smiled, "Well after training at University of London I became an army doctor, now out of the army I had a small practice in London."

"You were an army doctor, were did you serve?"

"I was with the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers; I spent a short amount of time in India but was then moved to the Second Afghanistan War." I smiled and hope I did not have to give my reason for not still being with the army. Holmes must have sensed that for he started to move the topic away from my military career and on to the farms the squire owned.

After the dinner we were shown to our rooms, as Mycroft asked my room was across the hall from Holmes, for which I was thankful. It was nice to have someone here that I knew, for I felt very much out of my element. As I started to dress for bed there was a knock on the door. I was surprised to see Squire Holmes enter.

"Sorry for bothering you this late, Doctor. But I need to know something." He walked towards the window and turned to face me. "The whole ordeal with the professor, what has it done to my youngest son?"

I started at him, know really knowing how to answer. He must have saw confusion in my eyes and added, "He does not seem the same to me, the joy in his eyes is not there anymore."

I looked down, "Before I answer you, you must know that I promised Holmes I would not talk about his cases, therefore I will give you a short answer. The professor stalked Holmes and I when we went to Switzerland, he had a gun man shoot at us, now I know you are a smart man so how to do think it affected your son?"

"You are a loyal friend for taking him back after what he did to you. Vanishing for three years making everyone think he was dead, hardly the act of a true friend. I also know the death of your wife took place in his absence, a true friend would have been there too comfort you."

"You are wrong, I know for a fact that if he was sure that no one would come after me he would have let me know he was alive and safe. But you are right I am a loyal friend to him, he needs one after all he has been through."

"You are a very verbal person doctor." The squire looked at me through small eyes, I knew I was pushing my luck but I could not watch someone bash Holmes just because they do not understand his methods.

"I believe that comes for living with your son." I said standing as tall as I could.

"Well, good night doctor." With that, the squire walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It was two days before Christmas and a lot had yet to be done for the ball the Holmes family was having. I tried to help in any way I could, as did Holmes, but after lunch the Holmes took me by the arm, "Come Watson, I will show you the grounds."

We walked outside; the sun was bright and blinded us as it reflected of the snow. We walked in silence for a while but then my friend stopped and looked at me, "I heard my father paid you a late night visit, last night."

I gave him a small smile, "He wanted to know what lasting effect the professor had on you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the professor followed us and had a gunman shoot at us, then asked him what he thought the effect would be."

Holmes shook his head, and for a moment, I thought I had said to much, "I cannot believe you got away with that." Holmes started laughing. "No one would have gotten away with not answering him when I was a kid."

"I gave him an answer but it requires him to think, I told him I had promised you I would not talk about your cases."

Holmes smiled, and I was happy to see it made its way to his eyes. "What have I done in my life to get a friend as good as you?"

I smiled, "You humbled yourself enough to ask for a flat mate." Holmes laughed as we walked up to the house.

Dinner that night was much the same as the night before; I could tell that no one did anything in the house before the squire. If he wanted, something done it was to be done right at that moment. He also yelled at anyone for any type of weakness, which is why I got nervous when he again asked me about my time in the army. "So who was the head of command over you."

I set my fork down and looked up at him, "I was an assistant surgeon, the medical staff is who I answered to but everyone at camp was to answer to Colonel Moran." I was hoping this would shut him up for a while or at least until I had gotten one bit of dinner in my system.

Holmes looked over at me, "Colonel Sebastian Moran?" I nodded,"I never really saw him, I spent most of my time in the surgery or with my patents."

Mycroft then turned to me, "I heard you are moving back to Baker Street, and are selling your practice."

I looked up from my meal, "Yes, with me moving back to Baker Street I cannot keep it. I am doing more work at the surgery anyways, so I will still see most of the patents from my old practice."

The squire looked at me, "Do you have a reason for selling your practice?""

I set my fork down again, "When I bought the practice my wife and I moved in. She passed away a few years ago, as you already know; the house has not held many good memories for me."

The squire went back to his meal. Mrs. Holmes looked over table, "The guests will start to arrive in the morning. Have the servants said anything about what still needs to be done?"

"No, dear I think everything but the meal is done." The squire said.

"Sherlock dear do you still hunt?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

Holmes smiled, "Not really but I am sure I can get a bird or two if you need."

"Good I don't think we have enough for the dinner, and then when you get back you can get ready for the guests to start arriving."

Holmes nodded and went back to his meal. After the dinner we all returned to our rooms, it had been a long day. I was just about o change when there was a knock on my door. To my great surprise it was Holmes, he had a small smile "Watson I know you like to hunt but also like your sleep, but do you think you could come hunting with me in the morning?"

I smiled, "Of course, I have been trying to get you to come hunting with me for years." Holmes nodded and left. His eyes held a lost look, I knew something was wrong. "Holmes, is something wrong?"

He turned to look at me, "I haven't been here sense my youth, and I don't know why I thought it would be a comfortable return as I knew the professor's brother would be here."

"It is where you grew up; of course you would want to return here. One day I hope to go home to."

Holmes smiled, "Good night my dear Watson I shall see you in the morning."

In the morning I found Holmes waiting for me in the entrance hall, he seemed to have some of his old self-back; his eyes were bright as if he was on a case. It was nice to see that old look in his eyes. He greeted me with a smiled and made his way out to the gate. I followed, again was surprised at how beautiful the ground were.

Holmes was taking me to the east side of the ground I noticed a small creek there. "I have always had the best luck around the creek; there you see the ground is covered with birds." He pointed over to the other side of the bank where there was hundreds of birds. "My mother love to have fresh birds for dinner, so I think some duck will do. I would love to find some geese but I do not think there is some on his side of the moor."

I sat smiling; it was nice to hear him talk as if he was on one of his cases. After a past few days, were I was worried my friend was gone, to hear him talk like this lighted my heart. I knew tonight was going to be hard on him.

We spend the whole morning out in the fields, my friend was a much better hunter then I had thought he would be. In the end, we returned with a great number of birds for the dinner, most of which Holmes had shot down. When we returned to the manor, we walked straight into the kitchens, we also found out lunch had already been served so we ate in the kitchens. I sat and listened to Holmes talk to the cook, I learned the Holmes had spent much of his youth hunting, or in helping out the farmers. The cook, Mary, was a kind woman and reminded me a lot of Mrs. Hudson; she knew Holmes from birth and talked about him with as much pride as a mother of her own son.

"I was happy to hear of your adventures master Sherlock. Did you know your father has read every one of them?" she said.

Sherlock looked up from his meal that Mary would not let him get out of eating, "I did not know you got The Strand out here."

"We do not but after that professor showed your father one of the stories, he has always rode into town to get them."

Sherlock gave a small smile, "Well that explains how he knew about me playing dead." With that, he got up, "well we need to get ready for the guests. Thank you Mary for the food," she frowned at the small amount he had eaten.

She looked at me, "I wish he would eat more, he is far too skinny." I smiled, "He is nervous about tonight or I would have made him eat more." With that I went up stairs to change for greeting the guests.

We waiting in the ballroom for everyone, some of the guests had come while Holmes and I were out hunting. I was introduced to the landholders Squire Holmes had. They took care of small farms and in return for they had to pay the squire some of the earnings, but they got to keep some of the crops them-selves. There were others guess who surprised me, the Prime Minister was there though he spent most of his time talking with Mycroft. Holmes was pacing around the room greeting people he knew from his youth but always watching the door waiting for the colonel to show up. It worried me, I never like it when he paces, but more I was worried about if the colonel did start a fight with Holmes about the professor what would happen? Would the squire take the colonel's side or his sons? I had no doubt that these were the questions in my friends mind.

After an hour of watching Holmes pace Mycroft and I engaged him in some talk with the prime minister. Slowly the talk turned towards Holmes work, at this time the squire joined us.

"Yes Mister Holmes we still owe you much thanks in helping us with the whole missing letter."

My friend smiled, "It was not a problem at all minister. I was happy to have been able to help."

The squire looked at his youngest son, "You have helped the government many times have you not."

"Some small things here and there, mostly I deal with things Scotland Yard does not want or know how to handle."

"Why don't you just work for Scotland Yard?" the squire asked.

Sherlock looked at his father, "Scotland Yard over looks so many details, and they do not need some to work for them just so they look good. They also turn away cases that are, in their option, to small, those are the cases I deal with. "

The night went one and still there was no sign of the colonel, I was being to think that he was not coming, which would be a load of my friends mind. But the moment I began to relax a note came from the colonel.

Mrs. Holmes brought it to her husband, "dear the colonel's sleigh was flipped his coachman says he and his daughter are trapped under it and needs help to get him out."

The squire looked at his wife then called for all able men to come help, we followed the colonels' coachman out to the sleigh. When we reached it, there was no denying that it would not be long before the two ran out of oxygen. Holmes and his father went to one side with some other men I was told to wait on the other because my medical background might be needed. The sleigh was a beautiful one or so it seemed as it was dark and I could not make a lot of it out in the dark. It did not take much effort from the men to flipped the sleigh right again but as it come down on the other side some of the men lose their grip and it fell and hit someone, I couldn't see who as my attention was to the two people who were trapped. They both showed signs of frostbit, this told me they were under there longer then we had been lead to believe. Colonel Moriarty was coughing but stood up as soon as the sleigh was off him. He then reached for his daughter but she did not stand up. Panic crossed his face and I ran to her side.

"Who do you think you are?" The colonel yelled at him, as I took him by surprise.

"I am a doctor, she has got a small case of frostbit we need to get her to the house now." I said as I knelt down. She was blue, I took the blanket, which had once been in the sleigh and wrapped around her. The squire and the other men came around the sleigh, "She needs to be taken up to the house." The squire nodded at one of the men in the group picked her up and started off to the house.

The Squire took me by the shoulder, "There is someone else that needs your help right now, the sleigh came back and hit Sherlock, and his head is bleeding really badly."

I knew head wounds bleed more than normal wounds but I could not stop the worry that arose in my chest. I ran around the sleigh and saw Holmes starting to sit up. I knelt down and stopped him. "Do not move to fast, I am to make sure you do not have a concussion." He looked at me, "What happened."

"Someone lost their grip on the sleigh and it came back and hit your head. Would you hold still I need to see how deep it is." Holmes was sitting up and getting ready to stand up. He looked at me, and I gave him a glare that told him to sit still.

The squire came up behind me, "How bad is the wound?"

I finally got Holmes to sit still, and looked at the wound it was not to bad, "Well he is going to have one bad headache and a nice black eye but he will be fine."

The squire nodded, "Sherlock I am sorry son my hand slipped and it came back so fast."

Sherlock smiled, "Father it is fine, it was an accident. Besides I think Watson needs to get up to the house." As we walked up to the house, I saw a new light in his eyes the wound was worth the apology from his father. It was clear they did not get along at all so that must have meet the world to him.

I have started Chapter 4 but have writers block to it may take a little while to get it up. I will do my best. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 revised

CHAPTER FOUR

Once at the house I went to check on the colonel and his daughter. From the voices, I could tell she had awoken. I as walked into the room, Mrs. Holmes come to me, "What do we do to warm her fingers, they are hurting her."

"Warm water, not hot but warm. Then place her hands in the water." I said walked over to her. Her eyes were wide in fear; she was a beautiful young woman. She was a woman about mid-thirties, she had light brown hair the fell about the middle of her back, and she had deep blue eyes, which were full of fear. "Hello, I am Doctor Watson; we need to warm for hands up. I have some warm water coming but give me your hands and I will keep them in mines they start warming up and the water will not be such a shock."

The colonel looked at me, "You are a friend of Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes," I said taking his daughters hands, but before he ask me anymore Mrs. Holmes came in with the water. "Good, now young lady will you place your hands in this water it may feel like it burning but it is just because your hands are cold. Now colonel, I want to look you over and make sure you are not frost bitten."

I had the colonel sit down next to the fire, he did not look like had any frost bite on him, but I wanted to be sure, as it is not something to play around with. I knew many good men that lost limps because of it. When I finished examining the Colonel I turned to go back to his daughter already he hands were showing signs of improvement. "Well you both are going to be all right. Mrs. Holmes if you need me please let me know." I walked back the ballroom, I knew if I stayed longer in the room then the colonel would start asking me about Holmes, or at least it felt he would. That was not a conversation I wanted to have.

When I entered the ballroom the squire stood up, "Well how are they?"

I smiled, "They will be just fine, no lasting effects." after I said this everyone we back to what they had been doing, Holmes came up to me, His head still had dried blood on it. "You need to wash you face, there is still a little blood." He smiled and pointed his head out the door; I got the hint, and followed him to the hall.

"The colonel knows who you are doesn't he?" Holmes asked leaning against the wall. I nodded, "Yes, I got out of the room before he started to ask questions." Holmes nodded, "Please leave him to me, I know he will come to talk to me. I just don't really know how angry he will be."

"Well for now try not to worry about it and let me clean that wound it looks really bad in this light." after cleaning my friends head we made out way back into the ballroom as we turned the corner to enter we saw the squire the colonel talking.

"I am sorry Siger I did not mean to spoil the evening for everyone," The colonel was saying.

"You did nothing of the sort,"

"But you son is not in the room I know things will not be easy for him after the whole ordeal with my brother."

"Sherlock is a strong man, I am sure he is just making sure that everything is ready."

Holmes stepped up, "I hope I am not interrupting," Both men turning to look at Holmes, "Good Sherlock, there you are," The squire said and cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well I need to check on my wife," He turned and made his way to the room Mrs. Holmes was caring for the colonel's daughter.

"Well colonel, will you excuse my friend and me we have people to talk to?" Holmes said looking at the colonel, then to the ballroom. The colonel glared at my friend but let us pass. We made our way to Mycroft who was standing close to the fire. "Well Sherlock what do you make of him?"

"Well it is clear he does not like me. He is worried about upsetting father though so I do not think I have much to worry about it." Sherlock said looking toward the door.

"Well I do not think you will have too much to worry about." Mycroft said handing Sherlock a glass of wine.

"That may be but I still want to talk with him and try to smooth rough edges." Holmes said taking the glass his brother offered.

The next morning was a bright beautiful day. One could not have wished a better day for Christmas. I had awoken early to the finches singing, which added to the morning air. I watched the sunrise and was reminded of my time in India as the sun rises were the most amazing I had ever seen. However, while I enjoyed the morning my mind turned to Holmes. I had no idea how things were going to go today and hope it was for the best. The last thing we needed was a fight.

Around nine o'clock I made my way downstairs to the dining hall. There were only a few people sitting there. The whole Holmes family was there as was a few of the farmers and the colonel's daughter. It was good to see her up and about she was a beautiful lady she wore a dark blue dress , her dark brown hair fell down her back but she had the top pulled back away from her face giving her a professional look.

Holmes stood to greet me, "Good morning Watson. You have been awake awhile did you not sleep well?"

"No, I slept beautiful; I watched the sun rise this morning. I have not done that since my military days." I said taking my seat. "How is everyone less the wonderful morning?"

"Well, I agree this is a wonderful morning," The squire said looking around, "I was hoping for more people this morning but I cannot blame them for staying in their warm rooms."

I nodded and the addressed the young woman, "Good morning, how are your hand doing?"

She smiled, "They are doing really well, thank you for your help last night. I am sorry your friend was hurt. I am Molly by the way." I looked at Holmes he really did look bad this morning. The whole side of his face was black and blue with some yellow mixed in.

Holmes smile at her, "Please to do not worry about my injury, I have received much worst." I laughed remembering the cases Holmes would come home bleeding, or the time he was murderously attacked.

"Really Sherlock," the Squire asked his son, "how much worst, because you really do look bad this morning."

"It really is not a good morning topic," Mrs. Holmes said, "Besides you read his cases you know the wounds he come back with."

We all laughed at the look on the squire face, he was not glaring at his wife but it was more shock that now Sherlock knew his father read his cases. "Well, father I think it is about time you rang for the food." Mycroft said hiding a smile.

I enjoyed the light heartedness of the morning; everyone was joking around and having a good time. A little before lunch the other guests made their way down from their rooms. The colonel was one of the last down and it was clear he did not have a good night. He looked extremely tired. The squire greeted him and they left for a walk. I noticed Holmes pacing again. "What is the matter old fellow?"

He looked at me, but kept pacing, "the colonel is not able to rest with me here. I have nothing against him. He is a good man. However, I can understand his discomfort. If someone was trying to tell the world the Mycroft was a criminal I would not be at ease around them."

"Holmes, the professor came after you. You did not really have a chose; you work to stop crime that fact that he came to you and demanded that you stand back should tell anyone that."

Holmes looked at me, "When you published the case what was the colonel saying?"

I thought back, "It was after the gang members were tried, he was angry that we were bringing his brother name into. The members of course never really said it was the professor that led them but it was clear enough with the few that wanted out."

Holmes looked out the window, "He is still talking with father I really should talk to Colonel Moriarty. Maybe it would help him relax."

I nodded, "You going to talk with him when he returns from a walk with your father?" Holmes nodded. He stood at the window waiting for the two men to return to the house, which was a long wait. After an hour Mycroft talked to Holmes, it was getting close to lunch and he wanted his brother to eat. I had made my way to the other guests knowing Holmes would like to think on his own. After talking to the famers about their harvest this year (which had been excellent, as I understood) I made my way over to Molly. She had been (like Holmes) watching the windows for her father to return.

"May I join you?" I asked her, she nodded so I took the seat across from her. "I know things are not easy for you here. Your father must be quit up tight with Holmes here."

She gave a smile, "You have noticed. Father was angry that his brother's name was being destroyed. Or he was till we moved into the house my uncle owned." I looked at her. "Oh yeah he had records. We moved in about the time you published your account of, The Final Problem, as it was called. Father read it, and did not believe it. Then we moved into the house. He had left it to my father. As we started to clean it up, we found papers that did not make sense. Well being a friend of Sherlock Holmes I am sure you know what was in the papers."

"So, your father feels ashamed if I understand correctly?" she nodded. "I know Holmes wants to talk with your father. Do you think it will help?"

"Yes I do. Father needs to know Mr. Holmes does not whole hate for what my uncle did to him." I nodded and stood up, "Well it looks like they are coming up to the house let us hope we are right so everyone can put the past behind them."

Holmes had also seen the men returning and stood up to greet them at the door, but Mycroft made him sit down then started talking with him. Molly saw this as well and stood, "Maybe I should talk to Mr. Holmes he look just as tight as father does." We both walked over to the brother.

"Sherlock you need to eat something and why do you not wait it is likely father is going to call for you to hear what you have to say. You know that." Mycroft was saying.

"My father was not going to bad mouth you. I think he is ashamed of his brother." Molly said.

"What makes you say that" Mycroft asked.

"The papers in my uncle's office."

Holmes looked around, "You saw his papers?"

"Some, I mostly saw letters he wrote about you to his gang." She half smiled, "I do not believe I have ever heard use a colorful vocabulary come from any mouth, even that of a sailor." We all laughed.

Holmes looked at the door, "I really want to put this all behind me. I want to forget the whole business with the professor and just move on."

Mycroft looked at his younger brother and placed a hand on Holmes shoulder, "It will be over soon enough, missing lunch will not help and I would hate to think of what would happen if Mary heard you weren't eating again."

Having meet Molly I knew she would sit Holmes down and force-feed him if she had to. "Mycroft is right. You need to eat then talk." Holmes slowly stood up, "Fine, let's go eat the main in walking in now."

Lunch was nothing like the small meals we had been having, we had some of the birds Holmes and I had hunted the day before. All through the meal, Holmes keep looking at the colonel talking with the squire. It made me uneasy to watch him I had never seen him so nervous. I knew after lunch would be the moment we all were waiting for. One of two things would happen the colonel and Holmes would be on friendly terms or at least understand each other or there would be harsh words said and the day would be dramatic. There was nothing to do at this very moment so I was going to enjoy my lunch.

I am not sure how I want to do the next chapter so be patent with me.


	5. Chapter 5 reposted

CHAPTER FIVE

Lunch was wonderful, farmers talked about the different crops they wanted to plant this next year to my surprise they were talking about tobacco which does not grow real well in the English climate. The prime minister and Mycroft talk about the government, which everyone was willing to add a little to even the colonel. Holmes was still watching everyone and not eating much, or at least till Mary came in with the drink refills and Holmes received one of her death glares, which I learned she was all too willing to give to some not eating the food she prepared. Squire Holmes was not has happy as he was earlier in the morning. Something the colonel said bothered him, at least that was the only reason for the mood change.

Lunch lasted about an hour, everyone was enjoying talking and laughing. We left the dining room and made our way to the sitting room, were everyone got settled. The squire and the colonel sat together, Holmes was just making his way over to them when a butler walked into the room.

"Squire Holmes, I am sorry to bother you. There is a man at the door asking to speak to Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Colonel James Moriarty." Holmes looked at the butler quite irritated.

"Did he say who he is?" The squire asked.

The butler nodded, "Yes sir, he said he was from Scotland Yard."

Holmes shook his head and looked at Mycroft (who was turning red from anger), "Did he give his name?" Holmes asked.

"Yes sir it was Inspector Lestrade." The butler said.

The squire stood up, "Show him into my study. Sherlock, Colonel would you come with me." The colonel stood and walked out with the squire and Holmes.

Mycroft came over to me, "That is it, Sherlock was on a holiday. I told Scotland Yard I would fire the person who bothered him." I looked over at him. "It had to be something really bad then. Lestrade is a smart man and loves his job."

We all stood in silence; no one knew what to think of a Scotland Yard personal being at the Manor. Mycroft and I didn't have long to wait. About five minutes after they left Holmes came back in. He walked over to us he was white as a sheet and horror filled his eyes. "I think you two better head to fathers study while I get Miss. Moriarty." He walked away and headed towards Molly.

Mycroft lead me to the study and knocked on the door, we then heard a come in and went inside. When we walked into the room I was amazed at the walls. Every wall was covered in bookcases from floor to ceiling and the cases were full. In the middle of the room was a oak desk which Squire Holmes was sitting behind. The colonel was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands, and Lestrade was standing to the side of the desk looking uncomfortable. The room had three windows behind the desk they over looked the barns from what I could see. I did not have long to look around as Holmes and Molly came in shortly after Mycroft and myself. Molly walked over to her father and place a hand on his shoulder looking confused.

We all stood in silence for a while then the squire looked to Holmes. "Well, Sherlock it seems you have to take your work with you were ever you go." The good humor he had showed all day was gone and he addressed his son as a boy do had done wrong. "And with doing so you have endangered my guests, I want you and your friend out of the manor tonight."

I was confused, what was going on? What danger was the squire talking about? I looked to my friend, he had nodded and looked at me, "Colonel Sebastian Moran escaped last night, but not before leaving a message." Lestrade handed a note to me.

"This was carved into the cell wall this morning." I took the note and tried to read it but was shocked to see dancing figures jumping out at me on the paper.

"This is the dancing men code?" I asked looking at Holmes. "This was after he was placed in prison, how could he know about it?"

"I think I might know but it is not the time or the place to talk about it. But the message, as I am sure you can read, is a death threat to me and the colonel as well as his daughter." Holmes looked at Colonel Moriarty and Molly.

The colonel stood, "Squire Holmes if Molly is in danger then I would rather Mr. Sherlock was here to help protect her. He has dealt with Moran and knows out to outsmart him, if you wish to send your son out then Molly and I will have to go with him."

Holmes looked at the colonel, his eyes held some shock in them, but only a person looking for it could see it. "Colonel Moriarty, while I m glade you have hope in the situation I do not think you should come with Watson and I, things are going to be better for you if you stay in a public place." Holmes then turned to his father, "I will honor you wish as will Watson, Lestrade would you come into the village with us and we will talk about what needs to be done?" Lestrade nodded, "Good Watson let us get out things and we will leave." He then left the room leaving Mycroft, Lestrade and my-self wondering if this was part of a plan.

I followed my friend up stairs to our rooms, "Holmes please tell me you have some sort of plan."

He looked at me sadly, "No, I don't but all I know if Father will not let anyone in or out of this house and the dinner and dance will be safe for there is no way to shoot at a target in those rooms. There is no cover outside and father will have the grounds watched by the local force. We will have to wait to discuses more." With that he disappeared into his room which left me to go pack my things.

Sorry it is so late, I have been sick along with work and college. I have know idea when chapter 6 will be up so just keep checking in. Sorry about the no quotations earlier the computer deleted them on me.


	6. Chapter 6

After I had back up my things wondering what we were going to do, most of the inns were full and it was not going to do anyone any good for Holmes and I to go back to London. I shook my head and walked out to the hall. When I opened my door I was shocked to see Colonel Moriarty standing outside Holmes room.

"Colonel," I said stepping forward.  
"Doctor, are you and Mister Holmes really leaving? he ask, he looked tired and close to a meltdown.

The Squire has ordered us out of his house, we don t really have a say in the matter.

"Please include know Mister Sherlock Holmes may not like me but my daughters life is in his hands"

I smiled "He knows that and will do all he can to protect anyone but he has to honor his father's day. If I know him he already has a plan. "

As I said that my friends door opened and there stood my friend rubbing his hands over his face as if he was lost and not knowing what to do "Watson please do not give out false hope for I do not have a real plan well one that wont end well with my father disinheriting me anyway. "

The colonel stood and looked at my friend, "Please I know my brother and you were at odds but please my daughter means the world to me. Please keep her safe."

My friend smiled, "Dear colonel in would end let my past involving your brother affect how I treatment you or your daughter. But Watson and I do have to leave but I am positive everything will be fine for tonight."

"Please don't leave it know the answer. I know what he can do please if you leave take Molly with the. "

Holmes looked at the colonel with questioning eyes. "Colonel Moriarty why do you trust me so?"

The colonel looked down, "I know you will always do what is right I do not fear for my life I only want Molly safe. My brother use to tell me stories about you and while I knew in my heart you are the reason my brother is gone I also know that if anyone could keep my daughter safe it would be you. "

Holmes looked down to the ground something I know him to do when he was embarrassed. "Colonel you are fast to trust but I do not think your daughter will any safe with me or here with you. I will tell you to keep her close to you or within eyesight at all times. Now Watson and I have to leave before my father legendary temper is awakened." With that, my friend walked away carrying his bags. I nodded saying, Do not lose hope, Holmes knows what he is doing even if he won t admit it. I bet before we get to the inn he will have a plan already set. The colonel smiled and turned to leave.

Holmes was waiting at the front doors for me, and to my surprise so was his father, mother and Mycroft. The squire walked with Holmes and I outside.

Sherlock, are you sure that this is the right plan of action? I would feel safe knowing I could keep an eye on you. The Squire looked at his youngest son.

Wait, what is going on? I asked, to which Holmes smiled, he did have a plan then and his father was in on it.

Sorry Watson, there is a small cottage near here. We need to stay close in case something does happen. I knew Moran was out of prison late this morning. I got a telegram from Lestrade this morning. I told my father that should Lestrade come here it was clear Moran was going to make his move, so we came up with a plan that you and I would leave to draw Moran away.

What about the colonel and his daughter? I asked.

Moran doesn t care about them. He wants me dead far more then he wants to marry Molly. Again, I looked at Holmes in confusion, Marry Molly? I asked.

Yes, the professor had promised Morgan that Molly would be his bride one day. The colonel had little power to stop him. I will finish the story later right now we need to get to the cottage. Father please act like we are in an argument that way if Moran is watching he will know to follow us.

The squire gave his son a strange smile, Okay, you better be ready for my worst. Holmes bowed his head, Dr. Watson you might want to plug your ears. I didn t have long to wonder why my host was telling me this for the nest second he was screaming at Holmes and it went a little like this. SHERLOCK, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF MY LAND. YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE. HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR MOTHER AND MY GUEST IN DANGER! NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND I DON T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU ON MY LAND AGAIN!

With that Holmes and I rushed away from the squire and down the road to the cottage. It wasn t long before Holmes was smiling to himself.

Well that was interesting to listen to. He said.

What was?

My father, he and I have never seen eye to eye but I do not think he has ever order me off his entire estate. He started to laugh.

Holmes, if Moran is watching don t you think it would be better not to laugh?

Quite right my dear Watson quite right.

How far is the cottage anyway? Not too much farther. Mycroft and I use to stay there during the summer; it was easy to get up and go fishing or hunting from.

For some reason I have a hard time picturing Mycroft doing ether one of those activities.

After another five minutes, we reached the small cottage, found it all ready warm, and lit up. Holmes did your father order the cottage to be readied?

I am not sure; better take your gun out Watson while we make sure. I nodded and did as I was asked. We did not have a long search ahead as it was a small cottage with only three rooms. Two bed rooms which we did not find anyone in and a kitchen with a sitting room all of which checked out to be safe. Father must have ordered it to be warmed up as there seems to be no one here. But please keep you pistol out if you will.

Again, I nodded, So are you going to finish the story now. Why did the professor have so much control of the colonel? Molly is the colonels daughter after all how could the professor promise her to someone?

Holmes sat down, The colonel says Molly is his daughter but if you look at records you will find the colonels wife did died in child birth but if you get into deep records you find the so did his child.

SORRY ABOUT THE LONG GAPE COLLEGE AND WORK ARE KICKING MY BUTT RIGHT NOW. IDK WHEN I WILL HAVE PART 7 UP TRYING TO MAKE UP MY MIND OUT HOW TO HANDLE THIS NEW INFORMATION


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait a minute, if the colonel lost his child who is Molly." I asked not sure I followed Holmes.

"Colonel Moriarty is related to Molly they have the same face struture and eye color. When the professor and I started to cross paths and I found a name at the end of all the whispers. I started finding anything I could about him. He kept his files save it was not easy to track them down. At Baker Street I have all of this on file but I kept it out of sight it is locked up in my room." My friend stopped and looked out the windows, "while I am sure nothing will happen tonight I don't think I will sleep. You on the other hand my dear Watson should get some though you look quite tired."

"Sorry Holmes but don't think will be able to leave you."

He smiled "Then sleep on the couch you need it. I need to think. "

I looked closer at the couch I was sitting on it was comfortable enough to sleep on and i would know if something was going on. With thiks thought in my mind I spred my self out and made my self as comforable as I could. I then looked at my friend, one look told me he wasn't thinking he was on high alert. This did nothing to settle my nervousness. "You can not think while on high alert," Holmes smiled and took a deep breath and then I saw his muscules relax. Now I could rest, and that is just what I did.

As Holmes perdited nothing happened the night, Mycroft send down work with a small boy. Everything had gone fine at the dinner and ball, well other then a few fights about politics. This news seemed to help my nerves buy not my friends. He placed the floor looking out the windows.

"Holmes please sit down your are making me dizzy." Holmes glared at me.

"For the first time I don't know what to do. " Holmes said collapsing into a chair.

"Have you thought I would be best to wait? Let Moran show his hand. " I asked.

Holmes looked at me, "Yes but there is to many lives at stake to wait. "

"Holmes, you can only do your best. Some times all you came do is wait." Holmes didn't like that, he sent me a glare then turned his attention out the window. "Last night you said Molly was related to the colonel but you never said how they were related."

Holmes looked back k at me "I thought I would be obvious, she is the professor's daughter."

"Yes, I figured out that much on my own thanks." i furgured that when my friend started talking about the professor. "But how did she come the the colonel's care. She is positive he is her father that is clear through theblook in her eyes."

Holmes gave me a small smile, "I do not think she knows that the professor was her father, as for how I know, well I know some people who could dig out some paper work that showed the professor had married once. No one really knows what happen to his wife or who she was."

I sat back on the sofa. How did the professor marry? Why was she kept in secret? Which I then questioned my friend about.

He smiled, "He was already involved in crime and wanted to keep her safe is my thought. But one may never know."

"In others words you are not interested in his wife history." Holmes nodded, "She is not part of what is going on now."

I rolled my eyes, "You have a one track mind." Holmes looked over at me "No I just don't get side tracked."

The day was a quite one, Holmes started pacing shortly after lunch. I found my calm nerves starting to act up to. I like my friend wanted to know what Moran was up to. He was driving me crazy I was hoping something would happen soon, so at least he would think of a plan. That evening a knock on the door startled both of us. Holmes got up and went to the door grabbing my army revolver, he slowly unlocked the door and looked at me and mouthed "you ready?" to which I nodded. Holmes then opened the door fast and put the gun at the ready.

"Sherlock, you stupid boy up that gun down." my friend lowered the weapon lighting fast which revealed his father.

"What are you doing father I told you it was dangerous to come anywhere near me not to mention leaving the colonel and his daughter alone." Holmes draw his father inside and closed the door.

"They are far from being alone. Besides I received a letter I thought you would like to see. It doesn't make much sense to me." the squire walked over to the fire.

Holmes' eyes light up like only they do when he is on a case. "When did you receive it?" he asked walking over to the window

"This morning, it is here." the squire pulled out a envelope from his coat pocket. "Like I said it doesn't make much sense. It is more figures."

Holmes and I looked at each other. "Did Moriarty have men in Chicago?" I asked.

"Not that I knew of but we know his men were everywhere. It could be Moran just liked the idea of another criminal group" Holmes said taking the letter from his father. "It is more dancing man, which we had known, it says, Tonight never be alone."

The Squire and I looked at each other. "Sherlock please come home. I don't want you alone here."

"I won't be alone." my friend smiled, "I have a solider with me."

The squire glared at his son, "Sherlock, you know what I mean. I want to see you at the house tonight."

"Sorry, father that won't work. I have to work through this case to keep everyone safe."

The squire stood up, "Fine but don't come crying to me when you end up hurt. I don't know why you never listen to me. "

Holmes looked back at his father, "Father you know that he reason now I have work to do. "

The squire stood up and walked to the door, but on reaching out to open the door he looked back at his son, who was studying the letter. There was a deep sadness in his eyes. "Sherlock, what do you have planned and how can I help."

Holmes looked at his father, "You hate what I do. Why do you want to help?"

The squire stood for a moment, my friend glaring at him. The burses on Holmes face made the glare harder than ever. "You are my son too, why should I stand back and watch why you are being hunted like a game animal."

Holmes snorted, "You always made it painfully clear Mycroft was the son you wanted and I was just a mistake that happened."

"Maybe I didn't see what I had in front of me. I am tired of always fighting with you why can't this be us starting fresh?"

Holmes looked at his father and nodded, "okay," Holmes said, "we will start over but you will have to do everything I tell you. If you don't it may cost the lives of the colonel and his daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

The three of us sat around the small dining table and worked out a plan. Lestrade was still in town and would be asked help out. Again, like all Holmes plans, our plan wouldn't start until dark. The message had been sent to, Lestrade, as the squire made his way home. Now began our long wait for dark.

This gave me time to think about the conversation I saw between father and son. What had driven these two people apart? Holmes seemed to know what I was thinking. "My father and I never got along. When I was a child a learned something about him, when I went to talk about it with him, well it didn't go well." Holmes looked out the window.

"Well," I asked frustrated he would leave a story hanging like that.

"Well what?" he asked looking back at me like he really didn't understand what I meant.

"Do you really not expect me to want to know the rest of that story?"

"There is nothing to really know about it." Holmes turn towards the window again but I wasn't about to let this go. I had tried for years to get answers.

"Watson please drop it" Holmes said as if reading my mind.

"Why should I. I am not you, I cannot look at someone and know their story I have to learn it through questioning them." Holmes ignored me. "Holmes why do you fine it so hard to talk to me?"

Holmes smiled, "I didn't have a good l didn't have an easy childhood, I don't like talking about. I thought you had learned that about me."

"Holmes that only things I really know about you are the few things you have told me."

"Why does this bother you? It is my past." Holmes looked confused.

"You are my closest friend; your past has made you who you are. The things you do is because of something in your past as your friend why wouldn't I want to know your past."

Holmes got up and walked to the small kitchen, "I told you my first case and how I started with detective work."

I glared at my friend, "Holmes, why won't you talk about your past are you trying to hide something?" I was rewarded with glare. "Okay that gets me somewhere. You are hiding something."

"Okay fine I will give you that I am hiding something but it is not my secret to tell. That is all I am going to tell you. Now can I focus on the night ahead if us."

He was quite the rest of the day, I was left thinking about what secret he was keeping it had to do with his father that was clear and it had ended their relationship. What could his father have done?

The day was a long one we were happy to see Lestrade come in. Holmes sat Lestrade down and told him the plan. Hearing the plan again I was shocked at how similar it was so some of our old adventures.

"Alright Mr. Holmes, if you are sure this will work." Holmes smiled, "I am sure it will. Let's just hope no on ends up hurt."

Once the sun was low, enough we were sure we couldn't be watched we made our way up to the Holmes manor. Lestrade had several people watching the home, Holmes wanted Lestrade to hind close to the back door and watch for any sign of intruder. Holmes and I would be watching the colonel and his daughter's rooms, which were next to each other. We would be were Holmes thought would be the best shooting spot.

"How do you know he is going to use a gun?" I asked.

"He is the best shot in England, and he is proud of this fact. Why wouldn't he use a gun?"

"But that seems obvious doesn't it?"

Holmes looked at me, and smiled. "You are learning. Yes it is obvious but were we are going is not only a good place to take a shot but it is a good place for entering the house unnoticed."

I nodded, and followed Holmes to the upper level balcony. The balcony was on the backside of the house but you could see both the colonel and his daughters rooms clearly. We could see the colonel pacing in his room as well as his daughter next door reading. Holmes was looking around my guess was he was looking for footprints to see if our guest was ahead of us.

"Well we are eerily, good think we have blankets with us as the wind isz picking up." Holmes said sitting down.

I had just thought of something, "Holmes, the note said tonight right?" my friend nodded. "What if he has set a trap for us? Or what id he doesn't show he could say one night and come another."

My friend smiled, "I had thought of that but he is angry and just wants revenge with makes him more predicable"

This made since but I was still a little nervous, Moran is a dangerous man. Holmes was hoping we would not have long to wait, which is was sadly proven wrong. We spent the night wrapped up in warm blankets and sitting close together for body warmth. Around two am I was really starting to think Moran had changed his mind, but would not say anything to my friend about it.

Holmes was deep in thought, occasionally when he heard a noise he would look around then settle back down to think. Everything was so quite, like many of our nights waiting for criminals during our friendship, but something felt different tonight. Something was not right with the plan or that is how it felt.

"Well Watson, it seems you were right Moran doesn't seem to be coming tonight, I thought he would be here as soon as he could." Holmes got up, "Maybe we should leave he is not making his move." Holmes pick up the blankets and started to move into the house. I was shocked never have I watch my friend give up in the middle of a hunt.

"Holmes are you mad? How do we not know that he is just waiting to make sure the coast is clear? He is a military man after all, and we don't forget our training." Holmes looked back at me, the look in his eyes told me he wasn't giving up, he nodded his head towards the house. He shut a door a little loader then I thought he needed too. I followed him through a window and found myself in the squire's office.

"I am not about to give up my dear Watson, Moran is at the bottom of were we where waiting for him, but he knows we were there. I knew if I got up and made you think I was giving up the chase then he would make his move." I nodded.

"How long has he been down there?" I asked

"About an hour maybe a little longer." Holmes said moving to the window. "He should start climbing soon then we will make our move."

"Should I tell let Lestrade know?" I said making my way to the door.

"No, Moran knows people are here, I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. Watson look," Holmes nodded to the window, Moran had made his way to the outside landing. We watched him move around and look towards the windows of room of the colonel and his daughter.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, SCHOOL AND WORK GOT IN THE WAY. I AM WORKING ON WHAT I THINK WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. HOPE TO HAVE IT DONE WITH IN THE NEXT FEW DAY/WEEKS.


	9. Update

I have chapter 9 and 10 done but my tablet is being dumb and not letting me post them so by the end of the week I should have them up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Holmes what are we going to do?" I asked watching Moran in is his set up. "Shoot him Watson." "What?" "You heard me shoot him it is the easiest way to make sure he won't shoot the colonel or his daughter. " "Holmes if I get in trouble with the law for this its your head that's going down with me." With that I took aim. Being a doctor I knew the best place to make him hurt but not really harm him that was the lower leg which I thankfully hit one the first try. The shot worked great Moran fell straight to the ground. Holmes was after him immediately, before I could even get to his side he had had Moran's hands tied up. "Watson, please get Lestrade." Holmes had stood up and with him he brought Moran. We all walked into the squire's office where I left to get Lestrade. I didn't have far to go, Lestrade was running towards me. "Dr. Watson is everything ok? We heard a gun shot." "We have Moran in the office." "Wonderful, but what was the gun shot?" Lestrade asked. "I had to shoot him." Lestrade looked at me close, "Watson there no other way?" I shook my head hoping Holmes would back me up. Lestrade nodded and followed me into the office. Holmes had Moran sitting in a chair tending his leg which he had me shoot. Moran was sitting moaning in pain, "Well it seems we have him, good work Holmes." Holmes only nodded, "His gun is set up out side. There are some questions I think he should answer before you take him Lestrade." "Of course, doctor can you give him something to help with the pain? His moaning is annoying." "Sorry I don't have my medical supplies here." Holmes went to the desk, "I forgot to tell you, I had a boy bring them up." I smiled, Moran screaming in pain was setting my nerves on edge. I gave him a small amount of morphine and he settled down. "Now," Holmes said coming up behind me, "I know why you wanted to kill me, but what does the colonel and his daughter have to do with it." Moran looked at Holmes and laughed, "I wasn't going to kill her it was the colonel that I was after. I would have never hurt a hair on her head." Moran looked out the window towards Molly's room. "What did the colonel do that would make you want to kill him?" Holmes asked. Moran looked around the room, "You all thing the worst of the professor. He was not bad man as you think. At least not till his wife died in child birth. The colonel was never there for his brother, and after the professors lose the colonel took his child away from him telling him he was an unfit father. Well, he was at the time, he took to drink after his wife died he loved her so." Holmes looked at me, "Well we know he did quite the drinking so why did he not get his daughter back?" "The colonel had shown that the professor was not a fit father to the courts and they awarded the daughter to the colonel, this killed the professor and he was never the same. It was after this he started his group up and then was asked to quit teaching at Cambridge. Which only mad things better for the group. That is when he contacted me, we had known each other for years but he wanted someone who could shoot anything." I looked at Holmes, he was watching Moran closely, "So your telling us that the professor went into the crime business because his wife died and and his daughter was taken away?" Holmes asked, his voice was almost disappointed. Moran nodded, "The professor was heart broken, Molly was his life and they only thing keeping him together after his wife's death. When the colonel took her away you could see a change in him over night." "So you wanted to kill him to punish him for the professor?" Lestrade asked confused. "Yes, Molly needs to know the truth that man is not her father he has lied to her, her hold life." "So you want to take away the one constant in her life?" Holmes said walking to the window. "What do you mean?" Moran asked. "The colonel is the only thing she has, what would make her believe you after you killed him?" Holmes opened the door, "Lestrade his gun is out here. I think I know everything I want to know." Holmes walked out of the office and I followed him, he looked at me with this doubtful look, "He speaks the truth I can see it in his eyes, but i thought the professor would have a every different story behind him. I am starting to think Mycroft and I are the only ones that do not have a love story motivating us." I smiled. "Well should we let the others know what is going on?" 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was a quite day, the colonel was told about Moran and why he want the colonel dead. "This is outrageus, I removed Molly for her well being and it is not like he never saw her because we lived in the same house as him. It was just I was the one taking care of her. When she grew up James was the one telling to come to me for everything. Then he kicked us, yes, us out I think it was so he could run his group." Holmes was sitting in a chair close to the window, "Well, I think it would be best to one day, and better to be sooner, you should let her the whole story." "I have thought that for years, but she never liked James, I don't know what it would do to her." "Best let her know the truth and why you removed her from your brothers care. She will think better of you for that." Holmes said standing up. "Well Watson I think we should be getting back to London, heaven only knows what Scottland Yard has messed up while I have been away." We would leave the next day but something was still bothering me. "Holmes, what happened with you and your father when you were young?" "Watson I have told you it is not my secert to tell." Holmes said as we walked down the hall to the rooms we were staying in. I glared at him, "Fine keep your secerts but one day I will find out." My friend smiled at me. His father was waiting in the dinning room for us, most of the guests had left in the morning, "Well son, I hear you are off to London in the morning? Could you not stay for a few more days. Mycroft is not leaving for a few more days could you not wait to go up with him?" Holmes tought for a moment, "Father we have spent more time together this last few days together then we have in years, let us keep the bond we are rebuilding in good shape." His father nodded. The next morning the Squire came with us to the staition along with Holmes' mother. "Well Sherlock please do not make us wait for years to see you again." Holmes smiled but his eyes were bright, "I will do my best father." After saying good bye to his parents we both got on the train. The question about his father's secerte was still eating at me. What was so big my friend would not share it with me? I knew I would have to be pacente if I was going to find out. Life at Baker Street went back to normal, Scottland Yard did have some messes that needed cleaned up. Around easter we got a letter saying Holmes father was not doing well and that Mycroft was headed up to the house, Holmes fallowed a few days later, I stayed behind to look for a new practice to help out with. Holmes had asked for all his letters to be sent up to him, as he was trying to find a friend of his fathers so they could say farwell to each other. This letter came about a week after he left, my crousity got the best of me and I opened it, which I had done to make sure I was not send up letters about missing items or people. To my suprise the letter was signed Violet Holmes. This shocked me I knew neather of the brothers were married so who was this person? "She is my sister," came a voice behind me. I jumbed about a foot in the air, I turned to see my friend leaning on the door frame to the sitting room. "I knew you would find out about her, my father had an affire when I was about ten. He had nothing to do with her, her whole life. Now on his death bed he wished to meet her. I hope she makes it in time." "This was the secerte?" I asked. "Well kind of, anyone close to him knew about it. He hated that I figured it out when Violets mother came to the house to talk to him, my mother was in London for a convetion. He told him I knew about it and he well our father son realationship died there. I was mad he did hunor my mother as I thought he should have. Well now I can have her returen with me, it will be nice to get to meet her after all these years." Holmes and his sister made it back to the house just in time for their father to meet his daughter. Sadly two days after Holmes returned to his family home I got a telegram stating his father had pasted away in his sleep. My trip to the Holmes family house would never be forgoten. I learned why my friend was so strange, and now my goal was to find out why he thought so lowly of women. 


End file.
